Of Pioneers, Plagues, and Plots/Characters
NPCS ---- *'Race' Human *'Culture' Niedisch *'Alignment' Lawful Evil *'Class' Unknown, confirmed psionic *'Affiliations' SBAA, Stahl Republic A cordial, friendly, and surprisingly relaxed Stahl agent who works for the Bureau of Arcane Inquiry (the SBAA). Hunting Gustav Gauss. Unnerving, manipulative. *'Race 'Human *'Culture' Gregorian *'Alignment' Unknown *'Class' Unknown *'Affiliaitons' Dania Hector LeBeau's daughter, the namesake of the settlement of Dania. Allegedly spends a lot of time reading. *'Race' Demialvae *'Culture' Tribal *'Alignment '''Neutral ggood *'Class''' Ranger/Rogue *'Affiliations' None Born with a disfiguring congenital disease. Ostracized. Claims to have been raised by rats. Likes rats a lot. Likes people too, but people tend to dislike him. Can apparently change into a rat somehow? Has two pet dire rats, Lexie and Gierr. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Imperial *'Alignment' Unknown, likely lawful good *'Class' Unknown, likely aristocrat *'Affiliations' Dania, Holy Xilosian Imperium, House Carrus A Grandian merchant who was on his way to Dania to make money for his minor noble family. Lost his young son in the crash of the OCAS Lissania. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Gregorian *'Alignment' Unkonwn, likely lawful *'Class' Unknown, likely aristocrat *'Affiliations' Dania A relatively young, handsome businessman. The founder and mayor of Dania. Owner of the OCAS Lissania. Has a lot of money and a lot of bad luck. Hired the party to be a sort of task force to help Dania get back on its feet. *'Race 'Human *'Culture' Imperial *'Alignment' Unknown *'Class' Unknown, confirmed psionic *'Affiliations' Dania, Holy Xilosian Imperium, House Vraine Trask's sister. Has never spoken, and always leans on her staff, appearing to be crippled in some way. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Gregorian *'Alignment' Unknown *'Class' Unknown, likely aristocrat *'Affiliations' Dania Archetypical spoiled brat. Immediately desires any nice thing she does not possess. Loud. *'Race' Human *'Culture 'Waster *'Alignment' Lawful Good *'Class' Ranger/Gunslinger, Grand Marshal *'Affiliations' Dania, Waste Marshals Grizzled marshal of the Wastes. Wields a shotgun and not afraid about getting punchy. Stands up for the law, justice, and the weak. Very knowledgeable. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Imperial *'Alignment' Unknown *'Class' Cavalier/Inquisitor *'Affiliations' Aristes, Holy Xilosian Imperium, Ordo Inquisitorum Knight-captain of Aristes. Inquisitor. Wants to seize political control of Aristes from Vera. Gone batty bananas. *'Race' Unknown, likely Human, confirmed Seraph *'Culture' Imperial *'Alignment' Unknown, confirmed evil *'Class' Unknown *'Affiliations' Unknown, likely Holy Xilosian Imperium A seraph who approached the party in the Wastes. Demanded that they give him Septus' letter instead of delivering it to Aristes. Seemed unphased by their refusal. Was powerful enough to stun Castor through detect evil. *'Race' Human *'Culture 'Waster *'Alignment '''Unknown, likely neutral good *'Class''' Unknown, likely commoner *'Affiliations' Dania Hector LeBeau's secretary. Frank, sometimes flirty. Doesn't care for Lissania, but is friendly about it. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Imperial *'Alignment' Lawful Evil *'Class' Unknown, likely fighter *'Affiliations' Dania, Holy Xilosian Imperium, House Vraine Helena's brother. Curt, rude, wields a giant sword. Speaks for Helena, possibly sharing some sort of psionic communication with her. Antisocial, lacks empathy for the wounded. Owns the lot with ruins in Dania. *'Race' Human *'Culture 'Waster *'Alignment' Unknown, likely good *'Class' Engineer/Ranger *'Affiliations' Dania, Red Star Bounty Association A bounty hunter, inventor, and an experienced combatant. Lost her right leg in the crash of the OCAS Lissania. Has an automaton companion. Operates the Dania Bounty Office. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Imperial *'Alignment' Unknown, confirmed good *'Class' Cleric/Fighter *'Affiliations' Aristes, Dania, Holy Xilosian Imperium, Ordo Clericorum Vera's apprentice. Young, eager, and skilled, but cowardly and sheltered. Has an elven family name. *'Race' Human *'Culture '''Imperial *'Alignment''' Neutral Good *'Class' Bard/Oracle *'Affiliations' Aristes, Holy Xilosian Imperium, Ordo Clericorum Healer, hymnist, Deaconess of Aristes. Loved by the people. Deceased Characters ---- *'Race' Human *'Culture 'Waster *'Alignment' Unknown, likely lawful good *'Class' Unknown, likely fighter or ranger *'Affiliations' Waste Marshals The deputy under the charge of Marshal Falls. Muscular, quiet. Assumed deceased, no corpse was found. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Gregorian *'Alignment' Lawful Good *'Class' Unknown, likely factotum or rogue *'Affiliations' Unknown A world-famous detective. Had an odd habit of tasting and smelling things in awkward ways. Able to analyze people without speaking to them. Assumed deceased, no corpse was found. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Midgard *'Alignment' Chaotic Evil *'Class '''Barbarian/Fighter *'Affiliations''' None A barbarian traveling on the OCAS Lissania for unknown reasons. Violent, looked down on anyone for any fault. Punched himself dead. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Waster *'Alignment' Unknown, likely evil *'Class' Unknown *'Affiliations' Unknown The scoundrel responsible for the destruction of OCAS Lissania. Appeared very friendly, polite, and unassuming, but turned malicious and direct when confronted. Was carrying a bomb in briefcase, and apparently murdered a crew member while being where he wasn't supposed to. Assumed deceased, no corpse was found. *'Race' Human *'Culture' Imperial *'Alignment' Unknown, likely lawful *'Class' Unknown, confirmed inquisitor *'Affiliations' Holy Xilosian Imperium, Ordo Inquisitorum An agent of the inquisition who was on his way to Aristes, to deliver a letter. Was killed in the crash of the OCAS Lissania. Asked the party, specifically Jinzo, to deliver the letter in his stead, as quickly as they could. Claimed that the fate of the empire-or even the entire world was at stake. Now known to have been a High Inquisitor. *'Race' Orcblood *'Culture' Waster *'Alignment' Unknown *'Class' Unknown, likely fighter *'Affiliations' Unknown A pleasant, if thuggish half-orc. Had stomach problems while flying. Was killed by the crash of the OCAS Lissania.